


I Ran Away With You

by from_zero_to_a_hundred



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, Lost Boys, M/M, Religious Conflict, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_zero_to_a_hundred/pseuds/from_zero_to_a_hundred
Summary: Brendon and Dallon have been friends for years now. And Brendon's birthday is coming up. But the birthday didn't go exactly as planned for Brendon. With the help of Dallon, they run away on an adventure that will reveal who they truly are, discover more things about each other, make their friendship stronger and maybe turn it into something a littie bit more than that.





	1. When The Bells Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I'd like to say that this is my first fic I've ever written. Apologies if it seems 'unproffesional' or 'cringeworthy' as to I am currently still developing my writing skills.
> 
> But this fic would be different from other fics since this one is slow-building and the story revolves around religion, coming out and friendship which most fic writers don't usually stick with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this piece I made.
> 
> If you'd like to see more comment so I'd know to post more of this story.
> 
> ××zero
> 
> update!  
> Sorry to announce I'll be posting once a week or every two weeks. I know that's a lot of time but school is in the way. But don't worry. As soon as May arrives I'll have a constant once a week schedule.  
> Thanks for the patience!
> 
> ××zero

 

Brendon's POV

Mass as always is the same old same old. I'm on time. Attend mass, then wait till it's over. It only takes an hour. An hour of mostly sitting which makes my ass hurt. And feels like forever when your family drags you here. Every. Week.

It doesn't matter though. It'll be over soon yada yada yada. 

When the bells ring, preist talks, choir sings, everyone rejoices. So do I. Mass ends.

We all stand up from our seats then greet some people we know and finally exit the church. As I got to the car, I tell my mom that I'll be back home before 9:00 which is curfew for me. 

If they have something to look forward to every Sunday, so do I.

After an approximately 7 minutes of mom being too overprotective, I look for Dallon somewhere along the hidden parking space behind the church. It was meant for the church staff but no one uses it so we claimed the spot. It did'nt take me long enough to rush at the meeting place after talking to mom. I speedwalked myself there then, bingo. Found the tall man.

I run up to Dallon and greet him with an apologetic smile. "Took you long enough." He scolds me with an eyebrow raised. "Come on. Mom always has to make sure I always come home on curfew. Sorry to keep you waiting, again. " I tell him. "That's fine, but serioulsy, she needs to calm down. We've been hanging out for years now. You only missed curfew like, once." Dallon points out. "Yeah once and it did'nt go nicely at home. Goddamn lectures and I'm 17. I'm turning 18 next week for fuck's sake."

Dallon's POV

Brendon's birthday? 

I forgot?

"Wait, you're turning 18? Next week?"

I'm so damn embarrased I forgot his birthday. I keep forgetting people's birthdays and I don't even have anything to give him yet. 

"Yeah! I'm of legal age! Fucking finally I get to drive the car on my own, curfew is over, they don't have to inspect every single thing I own, and I get to drink! Well, at least secretly." 

Brendon said it with so much joy and passion I think he's going to burst like a firework.

Being 19 already, I feel like I should welcome him to the adult world. Of course without telling him about work and taxes and stuff. "Well, I guess Almost-Welcome to the legal age club, B!" I greet him with a pat on the back. He happily giggles like he's a child more than of an 18 year old. "So, any plans for the big day, big boy?" I ask. He thinks for what seems like forever and he just answers me with a straight "Nothing." 

"Nothing? Bren, come on it's the big day. You're going to be an adult! At least do something out of the ordinary." I encourage him. "Like what?" He teases. "Oh! I have a great idea!" Not really but at least it's something out of the ordinary. "Oohhh! Dall, tell me." He exclaims. "It's not that grand but I think we can use the drive thing, curfew thing, and drinking thing. Let's all do that!" I suggest. I would'nt be the type of person to plan on these types of stuff, but knowing Brendon, he would surely love this plan and I haven't done this when I turned 18 so this is also a first for me. "I like how you think Mr. Weekes. Though if my mom catches us, I'm dead and so are you." He worries putting a frown on his previously overjoyed face. "We can always hide somewhere, you know?" But I really don't know where to. "And where do you plan on going for a secret hideout?" Brendon asks. Secret hideout. Finally! "Our secret hideout!" I exclaim. "Our secret hideout? We have one?" He seemingly forgot that special place we used to hide in when we were kids. Dang, even he was the one who showed me that place. "You-wha? You forgot?" I jump at him at the thought that he forgot. "Brendon! Small Lake! Don't you remember?". I stare at him for a while while he recollects his memories. Then I see it. "Let's go there. Now." Brendon pulls me along with him running, giggling with excitement.

Off to Small Lake we go.


	2. Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't work out like you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm posting again since I don't have anything to do anyways.  
> This is the chapter where the story starts getting spicy.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> By the way, happy belated Valentine's !
> 
> ××zero

Brendon's POV

 

Holy shit. It's Sunday and I've got plans. 

I could'nt sleep properly so I actually just slept for three hours.  My alarm hasn't rung yet and I'm already awake. 

I woke up to a good mood and I excitedly ran downstairs and came to see that my family was already awake and at the living room. 

"Happy Birthday, Bren! " they greet in unison. Wow. This is new. 

They've never done this in a long time. They weren't the type of people who would do these things. The last time I remember having a surprise for my birthday was when I turned 10. I still vividly remember the memory. They gave me a bike that I kept asking for. I guess they got tired of me nagging them to get me the bike. That was one of the best things in the world. 

This time there was no bike but my little sister's holding a few balloons while mom and dad were trying to capture it all on camera.  

"So, What do you think? " mom asks. I let out a ridiculous smile to show that I like what they've done. I sprint to them and hug them all at once, something that surprised them too. "Thank you so much guys! " I tell them. "I never expected to wake up to this. Thank you." "You're welcome, Bren. We decided to surprise you since eighteen is an achievement of a birthday." Dad says. "Oh, you've grown so much! Look at you, now a young man." my mom exclaims, almost on the verge of tears. "Oh come on, It's not like I'm going to leave you guys now that I'm an adult." I say. "We know. It's just we're so proud that you're an adult now." mom babbles. 

Wow. This is crazy. This was one of the best gifts ever. 

"By the way what do you want for your birthday? " dad asks. They all stare at me while I think. "Well, tell us later if you haven't thought of anything yet. " dad tells me. Mom points to the kitchen "We'll be there if you need us. And get ready. We'll be going to church in a few hours. " she reminds me like the mom she is. "Okay sure. I'll be upstairs." I reply. 

Gift. What gift would be nice. The bike was everything but asking for another would just be a waste since they don't really give me gifts for my birthday every year. I slump back on my bed trying to think of what to get. Something different. Something I can't get. Material stuff, I can buy myself. Something non-material. I stare at the ceiling long enough until I've collected my thoughts. Okay. I have one. This needs preparation but I guess I've kind of been preparing for this for years. I relax my mind, breathe in deeply before I went downstairs.

My mind is racing. Should I ask them? Well, at least do it sooner. "Mom, I know the gift I want." I directly tell her once I entered the kitchen. 

 

Dallon's POV 

 

It's Sunday. Again. But this is no ordinary Sunday. It's Brendon's birthday. Man, He's grown too quickly. This reminds me, I promised to have a special birthday hangout with him later this day. 

I didn't realize i was zoning out when dad calls for my attention. "Dallon James Weekes. Are you listening? " he calls out, clearly. "Uh y-yeah, I was just thinking about something. Sorry. " i reply. "Well you can think about that after you go get ready for church. We don't want to be late." He says as he stands up from the table. I check the time. I really did need to hurry. 

I dress myself as simple as possible as to not waste any time. "Dallon, hurry up! Dad's already in the car." my brother shouts. I hurry even more now. I quickly inspect my hair for a fix then I sprint our the door down the stairs and in to the car. The engine rustles as we headed to church. 

The car ride is always talking about 'listen to the preist' or 'don't  just stand there, pray' thing. We get it. And I actually follow them. Once we arrive, there was already a decent amount of people. I enter the church doors and the smell of Sundays hit me. The mass doesn't start in fifteen minutes so there's still time. I use this time to look for Brendon. I want to greet him immediately but apparently the Urie family isn't here yet when I checked their usual spot on the seats. I even went to the parking space to see if their vehicle was there. Maybe I can do it later. Five minutes later the mass starts and they're not here yet. This is unusual. They're never late for mass. They even usually arrive earlier than my family does. But come to think of it, it's Bren's birthday. Maybe they did something for him today that's why they're late. But after a while of thinking why his family would be late, they finally arrive. I see them enter quietly as to not disturb others and they take their spot. I move my head aroimd a bit to check them. There's something a bit off. Someone's missing. And it's Brendon. 

What? He's not here today? Did they finally let him have a break from church? I don't think so. They'd never let him do that. Maybe he's sick. I'm curious as to what's the reason of his absence. Since I can't exactly text during mass,  I decide to ask them myself.  I tell my dad I was going to greet the Urie family and be back in a while. He tells me to make it quick. I tiptoe out of the seats and go three rows back. I greet them with a goodmorning and a handshake before I ask "Oh, Mrs. Urie,  may I ask why is Bren not attending today's mass? Did something happen? " Her face fell when I asked the question. Something defenitely happened. "He said he wanted to be left alone today. He's not doing well. Something came up, Dallon. Don't worry he'll be back next week. " Something came up?  What do you mean? Mr. Urie intervenes with the conversation "He wanted to be left alone then we did. That kid is a lot to deal with. He needs to be grateful." "Hon, come on. Not here. " Mrs. Urie tells him. Dang. He sounds really mad. What did Brendon do this time. I'm really worried. I need to talk to him. I say my goodbye to his family. I didn't go back to my seat. Instead, I check if dad is looking at me and no. As always he's focused on the mass. So I head to the doors and outide the church I go. I text him immediately.

>> D : hey, why aren't you here? your parents told me you wanted to be left alone and your dad sounds mad. why is this happening on your birthday? 

He usually replies instantly like the good friend he is. This time there's no response after five minutes. Then I decide to send another text. 

>> D : hey, are you okay b? 

Nothing. I can't wait another minute. I needed to go back inside. But as soon as I was goinng to open the door. My phone was ringing. Brendon,'s calling me. Finally. I head back outside and pick up immediately. 

"Hey Bren? You okay?" I quickly ask. "N-no, Dall. Please. I-I cant handle...this...thing. I need to talk to you, please. D-dallon, can you please come here." The crooked voice and the sniffing. He's crying. Oh no. I need to check on him. I've never seen or heard him cry before besides the time he got injured because he tried to 'parkour' one time. But he was a kid. This is different. Something really bad happened. "H-hey, I'm so fucking s-sorry if I'm interrupting your mass. Shit. I-I'm sorry." he cries out. "Hey,  B, it's okay. It's okay. Where are you? You said you wanted me to go there. I will." I say as I'm pacing around the parking space. "H-hideout. I'm here." Brendon sounds so broken. What could've caused this to happen to him? "Okay, don't worry I'll be there soon. I'm going there now. Just, Bren,  please be okay." Brendon hangs up the call as soon as I started running towards Small Lake. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's mind is racing and he's about to fall apart. Dallon finally arrives to prevent Brendon from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I lost the whole thing the first time I wrote it. Sorry. Quite short since I'm writing two other books, and one of them is going to be posted here on Ao3!

Brendon's POV 

While running to the lake, I told myself I'll just forget about it and everything's going to be fine. But as soon as I got there, I slumped down under a tree and started fucking crying. This is one big regret I did. Things just don't turn out the way you think it would. And I didn't know it would be this bad. What other alternate universe was I thinking that this wouldn't cause me trouble. 

My body feels weak. My vision of everything around me is blurry. And my ears can only hear crying instead of leaves rustling. Nothing's helping me escape from my thoughts. But soon enough I can feel something. I open my eyes to see what it was. It's someone's hands keeping me steady. Then I can hear something. It's someone's familiar voice calling for my name. 

"Brendon, look at me, hey, I'm here. It's going to be fine. You're going to be okay."

I peek from my arms and I see Dallon, face filled with worry. I told him to meet me here earlier. He sits down beside me.

"Hey, I promise I'll help you with what caused this to happen." he assures me. 

I'm still shaking and crying and I can't control it. He removes my hand from my face so he can take a good look at it. 

"Bren, just tell me what happened. I'll help you."

I can't. Telling him will make it worse. I don't want the same happening to Dallon with what happened to my family. And I can't lose the only person I have left. The thought made me more uncontrollable. So instead of telling him, I hug him and cry on his shoulder because I feel so heavy from all of this like I'm falling apart and I need something to cling on to. He hugs me back and reassures me that everything's going to be fine and we stay like that for a while. 

After the silence I release Dallon from my arms now that my mind is cleared and my eyes are drained. I can try to speak now. But the thoughts keep on coming back. The thought that I can't do anything about it. I have to deal with this. But I don't want to. I wish I could turn back time so all of this would never have happened. I want to run away from everything. 

Dallon is still sitting beside me and my back is still against the tree. I avoid looking at him because I don't want to see any reactions. I say the last things that I have in my mind. 

"Dallon,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's run away from here."

 

Dallon's POV

 

Run away? Brendon can't be serious can he? He looks at me like he's about to say something. 

"We're leaving at midnight."He announces. 

I guess he is serious about it. 

"Wait, we're actually going? I mean I would but I have other things to worry about. And you also have other things to handle." I tell him. 

"Who cares anymore. I'm leaving. i don't want do deal with this anymore." he says carelessly. 

"Care to think about it first? We can leave at the right time." I try to convince him. 

"I already did. So are you going to help me? You promised me you would right?" 

I froze on my place. I did tell Brendon I would help him. I even promised him. If I we're in his place I would need someone to help me. And this is the least I can do for him. 

"Yeah. I'll help you with anything." I tell him. 

"Really? What about your other stuff to worry about?" he asks.

"The only thing I have to worry about is you." I tell him. 

He finally smiles after all that crying. "Thanks Dall. Very Much." he quickly hugs me one last time. "Thank you."

I guess this is his birthday gift from me. And we're about to run away. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY1!1!1!1!  
> IM BACK NOW DON'T WORRY! 1!1!  
> T_T

Brendon's POV

  
Nothing's changed in Dallon's room since I last visited here which was like, a year and a half ago. All his movie posters are still up there and he still leaves his ukulele on the floor. This should remind me to visit him more often now. But the fact that we're running away kind of eliminates that thought.

I let myself feel at home and fall on his bed since this is probably the last time I get to do that.

"How are we gonna do this?" I hear him whisper from the floor.

I feel the hesitance radiating from Dallon's words.

"You need to trust me on this, alright, Dal?"

He looks at me occasionally looking down. I can tell he's on the verge of last minute ditching our plan. I hope he doesn't. He's all I've got now.

"I do trust you, Bren. Just how is the execution of this, whole thing? You know, the game plan. "

Ah, I got it.

"Do you have money, first of all?" I ask him hoping he does.

"I have three jobs, pal." he states matter-of-factly.

"Bingo. Then get all the stuff you need and I'll take care of the rest."

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing up. Clothes, money, phone, you know, the essentials.

Dallon picks up his ukulele and stuffs it in his bag, then he asks me.

"Brendon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you wanna leave?"

I stop what I'm doing, completely shocked by the question. I knew he'd ask. I just hoped that he'd do it after we go.

"I can't really tell you. Sorry, Dal." Well, shit.

I hope he does'nt pack out his stuff. I'm going to lose my shit later of he declined.

"I'm so sorry, I can't tell you because you would'nt understand, I-uh, hope you're s-still on board with this, thing. I'm just, shit, Dal-" He cut me off with my babbling.

"Hey, calm down. I'm still in this. I told you that I trust you, right? And if you told me why we're doing this, I'd definitley understand, okay? Don't worry about that question for now. " Wow, I constantly thank God for Dallon Weekes.

I have no other response but to hug him

After all that jazz is done, The sun's already set, and I see at the corner of my eye, Dallon grabbing a tent from the cabinet.

"Whoa, we're not camping, Dalpal."

"Where are we going to sleep then?"

"Car. Mine."

 

  
Dallon's POV

 

"Be back before ten, Dal!"

"Yeah!"

Nope. I'm so sorry, Dad.

I head to Brendon who's holding my stuff and he's now, laughing?

"Um, did I do something funny?" I'm laughing quite a bit too since his is contagious.

"Back before ten!" He's now doubled over from laughing.

"This was your plan, dumbass. Now, get your ass moving." He shoves my almost fifteen pound bag to me and we march.

As we head to Brendon's house, we plan on how to, as he said, 'kidnap' their family car and how to successfully do it.

And apparently he's got this sort of planned since his parents are'nt home yet and are supposedly in a walking distance park that they go to every Sunday hence the car being home and the need to hurry up.

"Wait here. Hide behind the fence if you need to." he instructs me before I hear keys rustling and engine bustling.

Before he barely locks the gate, I see figures walking towards this house very quick.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I hear a man yell from the shadows walking.

Oh my lord, it's his parents.

"Brendon! Hurry up, your parents!" He snaps his head in all directions and it lands on towards his dad.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dal, get in, screw the gate."

My hands fumble on the door handle until i manage to get it unlocked.

"HEY, YOU ASSHOLES I'M REPORTING YOU TO THE POLICE! "

As soon as I heard that Brendon's already in the car now starting the engine. We speed off to the opposite direction the voice came from. It got fainter and fainter until we can't hear it anymore.

"Whoa, that was, something." I hear him say while I'm still trying to process what just happened. I turn to him, seeing he has a huge grin on his face. I return the smile and we both laugh at what just happened.

"Dallon James Weekes, we fucking did this bitch." he said in a content tone.

"Brendon Boyd Urie, we heckin did this thing." we both laughed again and we're both off driving as far as we can for the meanwhile.

 

 

 

 


End file.
